Rayo de luz
by Katte Turner
Summary: Drabble correspondiente al día 12 del mes SasuSaku, prompt: silver lining (el lado bueno de las cosas).


Hola, aquí otro pequeño aporte al mes SasuSaku. Espero que les guste y gracias por leer.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Prompt:** Silver lining (el lado bueno de las cosas), día 12.

* * *

**Rayo de luz**

Antes de despertar, Sasuke escuchó unas risas muy cerca de su oído. Fue justo en ese momento en donde uno se da cuenta de que está soñando, y antes de querer volver a sumirte en el sueño ya estás despierto. Cuando abrió sus ojos ónix, aún de forma perezosa, sintió unas pequeñas manos sobre su rostro, cálidas y reconfortantes. La voz dulce de su esposa le llegaba cada vez más clara.

—Cuidado, hijo —dijo ella entre risas ahogadas.

Sintió que su nariz era apretada repetidas veces por aquellos diminutos dedos, tan finos como hilos. Sus orbes fueron capaces de distinguir su cabello oscuro, tan oscuro como el suyo, y sus ojos jades tan relucientes como los de su madre. Esos ojos por los que respiraba y daba su vida.

—Ven aquí, Ichiro —dijo mientras se desperezaba por completo, agarrándolo por su cintura y sentándolo sobre él. Escuchó más risas provenientes de su hijo.

—Amaneció muy activo hoy —comentó alegre Sakura, mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla a Sasuke. Él soltó un ruido parecido a un ronroneo, y ella sonrió en respuesta.

Su vida había mejorado en formas inesperadas. De haber sido el odiado vengador Uchiha a ser ahora un padre de familia responsable. De haber sido un chico totalmente perdido en el universo a ser ahora un hombre con ideas claras. De no haber tenido nada a tenerlo todo ahora. Era feliz, inmensamente.

—A propósito, Sasuke —mencionó mientras su hijo le agarraba sus largos mechones rosados de cabello—, llegó una carta del Hokage. Dice que nos recuerda la invitación a la celebración de los caídos. Es en dos días más.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron por un momento, y los de Sakura también. El tiempo había pasado rápido para ellos, y la fecha había llegado inexorablemente. Aquélla, más que una celebración, era una conmemoración a todos los que habían dado sus vidas en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, todo en pos de la paz. Neji Hyuuga, los padres de Ino y Shikamaru, la propia Quinta Hokage, Obito (quien finalmente se redimió y terminó siendo vital para la victoria de la Alianza) y varios ninjas de Konoha. Hace tres años que se había inventado esa celebración y ellos, como familia, no habían faltado ni una sola vez.

—Asistiremos, como siempre —murmuró decidido. Sakura asintió.

Prepararon las pocas cosas que iban a llevar —la mayoría eran cosas de Ichiro— y emprendieron el viaje. Sasuke y Sakura ya no vivían en Konoha, pues el último Uchiha viviente necesitaba de otro lugar distinto para poder comenzar su nueva vida junto a su mujer. Cuando la guerra terminó, ambos se enfrascaron en una relación armoniosa pero que nunca dio pie para algo más, a pesar de que todos estaban convencidos de que, más pronto que tarde, ellos terminarían juntos. Finalmente, y después de tres años de espera, cuando Sasuke ya había hecho todo lo que debía hacer en su aldea natal, él se decidió y Sakura dejó atrás sus fantasmas. Ambos se fueron a vivir a una aldea muy tranquila que quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur de Konoha. Él asesoraba al jefe de la aldea, siempre con su actitud bajo perfil, y ella trabajaba en el hospital. Si alguna vez habían decidido vivir una nueva vida, ésta era mejor que cualquiera.

Sasuke caminaba lentamente mientras apretaba la mano de su hijo, quien daba brincos de felicidad por todo el camino. Refunfuñó cuando vio el vehículo que había enviado el Hokage para llevarlos a Konoha. El azabache nunca iba a permitir la ayuda del tonto de Naruto, pero cuando vio que Ichiro saltaba de emoción al ver a un caballo en medio de la ruta no pudo decir que no. Simplemente se rindió y subió al pequeño al vehículo, al tiempo que Sakura soltaba una risa cariñosa.

Cada vez que ella reía, el corazón de Sasuke se hinchaba. Cada vez que veía sus ojos, su corazón latía más fuerte. Porque ella y su hijo habían erradicado todo rastro de oscuridad. Porque ellos, con la calidez y la luz de sus ojos, lo habían levantado del fondo del pozo en el que se encontró por mucho tiempo. Ellos eran luz y esperanza, eran el lado bueno de las cosas, aquello que no sabía que quería pero que, con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que necesita.

Mientras ellos estuvieran a su lado, todo estaría bien. Absolutamente _todo_.


End file.
